


Yeah, okay, you’re Brian Boitano

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt feelings (briefly), Ice Skating, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Schmoop, Snow and Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: In my head, I envision this as being set in the early seasons of SPN, before either of the J's were married. But could be seen as an AU too. Just know that the J's are in a relationship with each other, and no one else.





	Yeah, okay, you’re Brian Boitano

“Why am I doing this again?” Jensen half asked his boyfriend and half asked himself. 

“Because!” Jared said, lacing up his skates. 

“That’s not an answer,” Jensen pointed out. 

Looking up through his floppy hair, Jared smiled. “No, it’s not.” He finished his laces and stood, skating out the center of the frozen pond. “C’mon, Jen!” He gestured. 

Jensen sighed and finished his own laces then started to get up. He almost went down right then and there. Sitting back down, he waved a hand. “I’ll be out there in a minute.”

Jared skated back, stopping right in front of him. He offered his hand. “I want to skate with you.”

Jensen sighed a little. He took the hand and let himself be pulled up. He glared at Jared. “If you let me fall, or worse, I swear I will make you pay.”

Jared laughed. “I won’t. Trust me.”

“Yeah, bout as far I can throw you, Gigantor,” Jensen muttered but let himself be pulled out onto the ice. He shook his head. How had he been talked into this? Sure, one of the crew had talked about how she had found this little frozen pond on the way to scout for set. But Jensen was a Texas boy. He had only skated a handful of times while living in LA and wasn’t very good at all. 

How Jared, a fellow Texas boy, happened to be so good at it was something Jensen didn’t dare ask. He reminded himself that he was well padded, should he fall. Since they were out in the Canadian cold he had layers on and a puffy coat to keep him warm. Jensen brought his attention back to the present as Jared led him, holding both hands, in a circle of the pond. 

“See? Not so bad.”

“Until you let go. Or push me into the snow.”

Jared glided to a stop, which meant Jensen stopped too. He looked hurt. “I wouldn’t do that.”

Jensen immediately felt contrite. “You’re right. I’m sorry.”

Looking down, hair all in his face, Jared said softly, “we can go, if you want.”

Jensen felt like a heel. It had been bad enough, hurting Jared when they were just friends. Now that their relationship had turned romantic? It felt a million times worse. “Jared—“

Jared looked up and offered his hands. “I’ll lead you back to the bench.”

Jensen’s heart clenched. Here was Jared, upset and hurt, and he was still going to help Jensen get back to safety. Without a thought, Jensen moved forward and put his arms around his boyfriend, who made a soft noise of surprise. 

They stood there, on that frozen water, in the middle of Nowheresville, Canada. Jensen with his arms around Jared, who—after a few moments—put his own arms around him and hugged back. 

“I’m sorry,” Jensen said again. 

“I shouldn’t have pushed. I just thought it would be fun. And,” he mumbled another word. 

“What?” 

“Romantic.” Jared looked up and met Jen’s eyes. “I thought it would be romantic. We’re away from everyone, no prying eyes. We can just, you know, be us.”

Jensen smiled. “That’s sweet.” He pecked Jared’s lips. That led to another, then another, then the kiss got deeper. After a while, Jensen forgot he was even on the ice as the kisses continued. He pulled back at last, licking the taste of Jared off his lips. “You should have led with that,” he quipped. 

Jared let loose one of his laughs. “Guess so.” He hesitated. “Want to give it one more try? If you hate it, we’ll stop.”

Jensen smiled. “One more try.” He let his hands be picked up and they began to circle around the pond again. “How the hell does Brian Boitano make this look so damn easy?” He asked, as he nearly tripped. 

Jared had caught him, arm around his waist. “Pretty sure Boitano doesn’t skate with a partner.”

“One of the ones who does, then,” Jensen grumped. 

Jared chuckled and brought Jensen more firmly by his side. They skated around slowly. Then Jared brought him out to the middle of the ice and stopped them. “Thank you,” he said softly. 

“For what? Almost ruining things?”

Jared just smiled. “No.” He bent his head and brushed his lips against Jensen’s, light as the kiss of snow. “C’mon. There’s a place up the road that has the best hot chocolate, or so I was told. Complete with marshmallows.”

Jensen took his hand. “Sold.” They skated off the ice, Jensen taking his skates off. Jared came over to him once he was done and they walked to the car hand in hand. “Hey, Jared?”

“Yeah?”

“We can come out here again sometime, if you want.”

Jared stopped, looked at him to see if he was serious. His gentle smile became a grin. “We’ll see. For now, onward to hot chocolate!”

Jensen laughed, letting himself be pulled into the car, skates haphazardly thrown into the backseat. As they pulled out, Jared turning the heat up all the way—for Jen’s sake, obviously, since Jared was a walking furnace—Jensen took a look back at the pond. Huh. Maybe skating was something he could get into after all.

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I need to change/add to tags


End file.
